Gundam Terror
by RedLion2
Summary: WARNING to my fans: There is going to be some character death in this last chapter. Read at your own risk! FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

I do not own G-Gundam. I'm not sure who does, But it's not me. I do own any new characters That make an appearance.  
  
G-Gundam: Gundam Terror  
  
Intro: Before I start the story, I'd like to say that I have just been catching episodes of G-Gundam on Toonami lately, and I haven't been lucky enough to see the whole series, but I feel strongly about these wonderful characters, and wanted to put that into writing. The story takes place about a year after the defeat of Devil/Dark Gundam. The Shuffle Alliance is back in Neo-America, and staying in NY, Chibodee's hometown. Although the Alliance has had some peace lately, things are about to heat up when Rain is abducted and injected with some very nasty poison. There are new forces at work that want to use the Alliance to power a devastating new Gundam machine, the Gundam Terror. So, there it is...and while this isn't my first fan fic, it is my first attempt for G-Gundam, so keep that in mind. If the characters are too far off from how they normally act (is that called OOC?), then let me know. Oh, and one more thing: I'm not a huge Allenby fan (Domon/Rain all the way), and I'm not big on Argo, just because I haven't seen many episodes with him in it. Hope you like, and thanks for taking the time ~ RedLion.  
  
Chapter 1: Assault  
  
Rain paused in her work and glanced up at Domon. He had his back to her, his red cloak tossing in the light breeze. He made a very imposing picture, but a picture she would like to keep nonetheless. She couldn't believe they were finally together. She had to smile. Whoever would have thought it?  
  
"What's so funny?" Domon asked, and she realized he was staring at her. "Are you done yet?" So like him, she thought. So impatient, so harsh.  
  
She nodded, and stood up. "All set, Domon. Why don't we go get something to eat?"  
  
Domon shook his head, scowling. "What makes you think I have time for that? If you're done, the go on." He turned away again, and Rain felt her spirits sink a little lower. How could she love this man when he never made any effort for her? She supposed it was because he needed her. As she turned to leave, she heard him say, "Be careful, Rain." A smile lit her pretty face; perhaps that was why she loved him. He cared for her more than any other had, maybe even more than her father. It was just tough for him to show it sometimes.  
  
"I will, Domon. Try to get some rest," she told him, and left, knowing already that he would not. It was against his fiery nature.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rain left the movie theatre and headed back to the hotel where she and Domon were staying. It had been a romance movie, one that she knew Domon would be hard-pressed to take her to, and had decided to go alone. Even though they were a couple, she knew Domon still needed his space, and she wanted to respect that. She smiled, knowing that though he was still harsh with her at times, he really did love her, and they were very content with each other.  
  
So caught up in her own thoughts, the beautiful young Gundam mechanic never saw the two men who grabbed her and shoved her into the long, low-slung limo that had been following her. Before Rain could even register that she was in danger, she was gagged and tied, and as her cerulean blue eyes began to well with frightened tears, she called out silently to Domon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Domon awoke in a sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead. Why had he woken up? Something in his dreams...throwing off the single blanket he stood and dressed, glancing at the clock. It was 4:45 AM, too early yet to wake Rain, but he felt an urge to check on her, to make sure she was okay.  
  
Going to the room across from his, he twisted the doorknob. It was unlocked, which made him scowl. How many times had he scolded her about not locking herself in at night? Entering her room, he waited until his deep, chocolate brown eyes adjusted to the darkness. She wasn't there. Her bed was still made, and her laptop computer for running diagnostics on Burning Gundam lay untouched. "Rain?" he called out, knowing it was useless. Where could she be?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? She will not survive unless given the antidote."  
  
"We don't know that for sure. She is strong-willed, this one. Inject her." Rain fought to wake up, to make sense of what she was hearing. Opening her cerulean blue eyes, she was met with darkness, and knew she had been blindfolded. As she struggled to sit up, she felt a sharp, stinging pain in her left arm, and she jumped.  
  
"There now, beautiful, don't fret," came a quiet voice, a voice that carried a threat. A hand caressed her face, and Rain jerked away, only to feel a hand close around her throat. "Don't anger me, my pet. It would be dangerous."  
  
"Why not have some fun with her?" someone else said, and Rain tried to blink away her hot tears as she was forced onto her back. Hands began roaming her sleek, curvaceous body, and she wished Domon were there to protect her. Even if he was harsh with her at times, she knew he would never let anyone else hurt her.  
  
"No, not now. We need to get rid of her. Give her the drug," came yet another voice, and the hands abruptly stopped their wandering. There was a pain in her right arm, and Rain began to sink back into the darkness. If only Domon were here....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, where did she go last night?" Chibodee asked, leaning up against the wall. The Shuffle Alliance, minus Argo, who was still in negotiations in Neo-Russia, had met at the hangar which was currently housing Burning Gundam. Domon shrugged, his dark eyes angry.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not her keeper, you know." He swung away from his friends, not willing to face them, for they might see through his façade and guess how worried he really was.  
  
"It's not like Sis to just not come back," Sai said, frowning. "I mean, even after you guys have a fight..." He broke off at George's warning look. Domon remained motionless.  
  
"Did you get into a fight?" George asked, keeping his voice low and calm. Domon shook his head.  
  
"No. She said she was hungry and I guess she went downtown to eat," he said, finally turning to look at them. They could see his frustration and worry. "I'm sure Rain's fine, but I want to know where she is," he said, his voice tight with bridled emotion.  
  
"She...she's...right here," came the broken reply, and the Alliance members spun to see Rain limping toward them. Her jeans were dirty, and her hair disheveled. As she got closer, they could see red marks on both arms and what appeared to be bruises on her throat.  
  
"Rain!" Domon ran to her, forgetting the others in his panic. "What...what happened to you?" he asked, stopping in front of her, his dark eyes quickly assessing her condition. "Who hurt you?!" His eyes lit up with rage, and his voice trembled. She swayed on her feet, and without thinking he put his hands on her waist to steady her. The others came up to them, anger swelling inside their hearts at whoever had done this to her.  
  
"I...don't know. I was blindfolded, gagged, and tied. I...they..." Rain coughed, and Domon realized she was shivering. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her, then turned to Sai, who's dark red eyes were livid.  
  
"Sai, there are some blankets over in the corner. Get her one," Domon directed. He raised a hand to wipe away some dirt on her cheek, and she shied away from him, her eyes wide. "Someone hit you," Domon said, and felt cold fury spread through his system. It wasn't dirt on her cheek - it was a bruise.  
  
Sai came back with a heavy blanket and Domon wrapped that around her as well. "You should go to the hospital," Chibodee said, his bright green eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes, you may be hurt more than you realize," George added, his own eyes sad over Rain's condition. Who would want to injure such a sweet, beautiful young woman? He cringed inside to think of his beloved Marie Louise in such a state.  
  
"No. No, please, I'm fine," Rain said, backing away from them. She knew she wasn't, but she couldn't stand the thought of being away from Domon again. And the idea of all those probing hands...she shuddered.  
  
"They, uh, they didn't....you know," Chibodee asked, his face coloring at his words. Domon turned to look at him, and Chibodee could see the horror in his friend's eyes.  
  
"No. No, they didn't do that," Rain assured them. Domon turned back to her and reached out to take her hand.  
  
"Rain, you need to go to the hospital. George is right, you might be hurt worse than you think." She started to protest, but he cut her off. "Come on." She took a step to follow him and winced, pulling back. "Rain?"  
  
"I think I twisted my ankle," she explained, knowing she would be lucky if she hadn't broken it. And her sides killed. For all she knew, she had several cracked ribs.  
  
Domon stepped close to her and swept her into his arms with ease, holding her with great care. He looked at his friends, seeing both concern and anger in their gazes. "I'll meet you guys later tonight, at Chibodee's place." Chibodee nodded. They watched Domon leave, each noticing the tender way he carried his wounded partner.  
  
"I wouldn't want to be the ones who did this to her," George said, shaking his head. "Domon will destroy them."  
  
"Yeah, and he better let us help," Sai said, his red eyes glowing. "Hurting Sis is like hurting one of us."  
  
"Come on guys, lets get out of here. I want to check on my girls," Chibodee said, leading the way out of Burning Gundam's hangar. He knew his crew was all right, but couldn't help the need to actually see them. He knew George felt the same way about Marie.  
  
The Shuffle Alliance did not take kindly to anyone hurting their beloved women.  
  
Notes: If you like this one, please review for me. I do have chapter 2 done, but will wait to post it until I get some feedback. As you guessed, Marie Louise is in NY with George. I don't know too much about Chibodee's girls' personalities, but I will have them in this story. Thanks for taking the time to read this ~ RedLion 


	2. StandOff

G-Gundam does not belong to me. Whoever it belongs to is lucky! I do own any new characters, machines, etc.  
  
G-Gundam : Gundam Terror  
  
A quick note: Please go back and reread chapter 1: Assault. In light of recent reviews, I have changed some of the content to reflect the story line at the end of the series. Thanks!  
Chapter 2: Stand-Off  
The doctor looked Rain over, watching Domon from the corner of his eye. The young woman had been beaten pretty badly, and since the doctor knew who Domon was, and knew the Neo-Japan fighter had a hot temper, he wouldn't put it past him. And then there were those needle marks...  
  
"Do you use drugs?" Dr. DeSoto asked, pausing to look Rain full-on. She shook her head, which caused her to wince in pain from the headache she had gotten on the way to the hospital.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Domon asked, anger seeping into his words.  
  
"A standard one. Look at those needle marks," Dr. DeSoto said, frowning. He felt Rain's arms, then had her lay back. He pressed on her stomach and rib cage, and she inhaled sharply, her blue eyes widening with pain.  
  
"Hey, take it easy!" Domon snapped, hurrying to Rain's side and glaring at the doctor.  
  
"I'm doing my job," the doctor said, feeling he was about to lose his cool professionalism . Who did this Gundam fighter think he was, anyway? Rain looked up at Domon, and put a hand on his forearm.  
  
"Domon, it's okay. He's just doing his job, like he says," she told him, but felt that DeSoto could have been more gentle with her. Domon calmed down a little, but remained at her side during the rest of the examination. Dr. DeSoto stepped out for a minute and went to the nurses station.  
  
"Call the police, please," he said, though it sounded like more of an order. Within minutes, 4 officers were there, awaiting his instructions. "There is a young woman in there, and I believe she has been abused by her Gundam partner. I want him arrested." They nodded and followed DeSoto back into the room.  
  
"What's going on?" Domon demanded, taking up a defensive stance beside Rain. Her face paled at a sudden realization.  
  
"He didn't do this to me! I was abducted late last night, and..."  
  
"Don't try to defend him, miss," one of the cops said, and moved toward Domon. His face registered shock, then rage.  
  
"You think I did this to her? Are you crazy?! She's my girlfriend!" Domon stepped in front of Rain, who had gotten off the examining table, and his eyes burned. Who did they think they were? Him, abuse Rain? The woman he loved? He put his hands up in a fighting position. Let them try to take him in.  
  
"Don't make this hard on yourself," DeSoto said, knowing already that Domon would fight. Two of the cops came forward, and Domon sent them both to the ground in record time. No wonder the police in New York were having trouble staying with the recent crime sprees. They were worthless fighters.  
  
"Take the girl," DeSoto ordered, and the two remaining cops drew their guns and stepped forward. Rain felt panic well up inside her. Domon heard her gasp, and his dark eyes glittered. No way were they taking Rain away from him.  
  
"Go ahead, try it," he challenged, eyeing the guns. He didn't think they'd fire, not with Rain right behind him. The cops hesitated; it was long enough for Domon to knock the guns from their hands and take them both out of action. He turned to the doctor. DeSoto's face was white.  
  
"Domon, please, lets go," Rain said, her voice shaky. He turned to look at her; she was frightened, and he had an urge to wrap his arms around her and hold her until she wasn't afraid, but there was no time. There would be more cops on the way.  
  
"Wait! She's seriously injured! She needs to have more medical attention," DeSoto said, trying to regain some of his cool. Domon glared at him, hatred vibrating in his chocolate eyes.  
  
"I'll take care of her," he snarled, and grabbed Rain's hand. They ran as fast as she could through the hospital and out onto the street. Domon pulled her down an alley way, staying close to her side. They needed to make it to Chibodee's, and then he could attend to her wounds. As they ran, he kept one eye on Rain. He wanted nothing else to happen to her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"They what? They thought you beat her up?" Chibodee asked, not quite believing it. Domon nodded, glancing at Rain. He had done his best to make her comfortable, but she looked so exhausted, and he really wanted her to sleep, but first she needed to tell them what had happened the night before.  
  
"They'd be fools to believe that," George said, shaking his head, his long red hair flowing about his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, you'd never hurt Sis," Sai agreed, eyes flashing. Domon went to sit by Rain, who was nursing a cup of strong coffee that Chibodee had insisted she drink. His crew had stepped out, knowing they weren't welcome at that point in time, but Chibodee had made them promise to stay close to the apartment, in case there was trouble. He was feeling overly-protective of them today.  
  
"Rain, what did happen last night?" Domon asked, his chocolate eyes concerned and worried. She had been far too quiet since the episode in the hospital, and that wasn't like her. And she was so pale...  
  
She shifted on the couch, uncomfortable with her role as story-teller. "I had just come out of the movie theatre when these men grabbed me and shoved into a limo. They gagged and tied me. I don't really remember too much..." Oh, but she did.  
  
Domon watched her expression. She wasn't telling them everything. "What else, Rain? You remember more, I know you do." His words, not intended to be harsh, came out that way, and she flinched away from him. Chibodee was about to intervene, when Rain continued.  
  
"They...they hurt me, Domon. Is that what you wanted to hear? They hit me, choked me..." She paused and closed her blue eyes. Domon put an arm around her and pulled her to his chest. He should have been there to protect her. "And...they said something about me not surviving, and then they gave me a shot, and the next thing I remember is waking up outside Burning Gundam's hangar in an alley." She looked up at Domon, seeing the great pain in his eyes.  
  
"Not surviving? Not surviving what?" Chibodee asked, shaking his head, his mouth twisted in a frown.  
  
"She has two needle marks on her arms," Domon said, letting go of Rain and getting up. "Maybe they injected her with something."  
  
"But why Sis?" Sai asked, confused. "Who would want to hurt her?"  
  
"Maybe it's a trap," George suggested. They all turned to him, and he added, "A trap for you, Domon. Everyone who knows you knows about you and Rain. It would make sense to hurt her to get to you." Rain drew in a quick, hard breath. What if that was the reason?  
  
"But why would someone be after me now?" Domon asked, shaking his head. He began to pace, looking every inch like a caged tiger. "It's been a year since Devil Gundam was beaten."  
  
George considered for a moment, rubbing his chin. He stole a quick glance at the clock. It was already 7:45 pm, and he'd promised to take Marie out tonight, but he knew she would understand. She and Rain had become fast friends, and Marie had been devastated when he'd told her what had happened. "I really don't know, Domon, but I don't think this abduction was random." He looked at Rain. She seemed so small and helpless.  
  
"So what do we do?" Chibodee asked, looking at Domon. "If Rain can't ID the guys that kidnapped her, then..."  
  
"There has to be some way to find out," Domon said, stopping. "Rain, are you sure you didn't see anything?" He hated asking, but they needed something, anything, to go on. She swallowed hard, thinking. This wasn't just about her now. Someone might be out to hurt Domon, and she couldn't stand the thought of that happening.  
  
"I really can't remember anything else, Domon. I think I was taken to a warehouse, though, because it was really cold and damp, but..." Rain's face twisted in pain, and she turned white, gasping and struggling for air.  
  
"Rain!" Domon sprinted to her side, taking her face between his roughened hands. "Breathe, Rain!" She was shaking, and she tried to relax, but the pain in her chest was too great.  
  
"Domon...help," she managed to get out. She was turning blue, and Domon realized he was losing her, losing the one person in his life that made him want to live, the one person he loved more than any other.  
  
"Lay her on the floor, quick," Chibodee said, his voice ringing with authority. Domon hurried to do so, taking Rain in his arms. "You're going to have to give her mouth-to-mouth," Chibodee said, kneeling down on the other side of Rain. Domon tipped her head back, held her nose closed, and began giving his girlfriend the air she so desperately needed.  
  
After what seemed like a lifetime to the anxious men in the room, Rain regained consciousness and began breathing on her own again. Domon held her tight to him, trying to ease the panic that had swelled in his chest. "Rain, are you okay?" he asked, his voice trembling.  
  
She nodded, too afraid to move much for fear of another attack. "I think so. You...you saved me," she murmured, easing back to look at him, and saw how upset he still was. "It's okay, handsome," she whispered, and leaned her forehead against his chest.  
  
"Well, Chibodee helped me to focus," Domon told her, keeping her tight against him, and looking at the boxer. "Thanks."  
  
Chibodee waved it off. "Two years as a lifeguard. What can I say?"  
  
"Rain, do you think your attack had something to do with the injections you were given?" George asked, his violet eyes thoughtful.  
  
"Maybe. I suppose it could," she agreed, wincing as another pain shot through her. Domon held her still closer, if that was possible, trying to comfort her, while rage began burning deep within him. He would have the heads of whoever had done this to her.  
  
"Sis, maybe you should go see another doctor," Sai said, anxious for her. He adored the older girl, and wanted her to be okay.  
  
Rain shook her head, feeling very weak. "No, Sai. A doctor would want me to stay in the hospital, and I won't do that." She shivered just thinking of being away from Domon.  
  
"Come on, I'm getting' thirsty," Chibodee said. "Sai, George, lets get some drinks together." He sensed a battle of wills coming on, and knew it would be easier if there weren't 3 other people in the room. George and Sai followed him out, Sai looking over his shoulder uncertainly at Rain.  
  
Domon eased Rain away enough so he could meet her cerulean blue eyes. "Rain, maybe Sai's right," he started, but she shook her head, her cinnamon hair dancing.  
  
"No, Domon. It would be too easy for someone to get at me in the hospital. Security is terrible," she said, fighting to hold back tears. She would not, could not, be separated from him. Domon frowned.  
  
"Rain, you know I wouldn't leave you alone. I won't let anyone else hurt you..." There was a gun shot, and all at once the apartment was full of men wearing lavish, dark grey suits and carrying laser-scope handguns. Domon was on his feet in seconds, shielding Rain. Chibodee, George, and Sai ran from the kitchen, skidding to a halt at the sight of the men.  
  
"Hey, what is this? Who are you guys?!" Chibodee demanded, his bright green eyes blazing. Nobody could just break into his apartment!  
  
One of the men stepped forward. "Special Agents. We are here to apprehend Rain Mikamura." He had his gun hand resting, but his body was tense, like he expected a fight.  
  
"Why do you want her?" Domon asked, trying to control his temper. This day just kept getting better and better.  
  
"That's classified information. Please step aside." He moved forward, but Domon was quicker, and the agent found himself on the floor, disarmed. Domon looked at the other agents. They were stoic, quiet.  
  
"No on is taking Rain," Domon said, and reached back for her hand. She was shaking, and he felt rage boil through his blood. What right had they to break in and try to take her away? The other Alliance members surrounded them. The other 9 agents did nothing.  
  
Rain stood at Domon's shouder, leaning against him, her body crying out in pain. She feared these men worked for the ones who had abducted her, and she shivered. But if she had any doubts about being protected, Domon put them to rest. One look at his handsome, chiseled face and she knew he would give his all to ensure her safety.  
  
The room crackled with tension. Someone had to make a move.  
  
Notes: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and helped me out with this story. As you can see, things do not bode well for either Rain or the Shuffle Alliance. But rest assured, our beloved Gundam champs will not go down without a fight, even when they are outnumbered. I hope to have another chapter up by Friday, so keep checking back, and please review this one for me. Thanks for taking the time ~ RedLion 


	3. A New Player

I do not own ANY of the G-Gundam characters or machines, but I sure wish I did ;-) I do own any new people or Gundams that make an appearance. Thanks!  
G-Gundam: Gundam Terror  
Chapter 3: A New Player  
Domon shifted a little on his quick feet and glanced at Chibodee from the corner of his eye. Chibodee fielded the look and passed it on to George. Sai was beside Rain, his fists doubled up. The agents were beginning to get restless, and that was what Domon wanted. Restless would lead to careless.  
  
Rain felt another attack coming and tried to will the pain away. Her grip on Domon's hand tightened, and he resisted the urge to look at her. All of his focus needed to be on their opponents.  
  
One of the agents stepped forward, putting his hands out in front of him. "All we want is Miss Mikamura. We want no trouble with you."  
  
"You should've thought of that before you broke into my apartment," Chibodee said, his body tensing like he was back in the boxing ring.  
  
"Rain's not going anywhere," Domon said, his voice icy, his dark eyes cold. He felt Rain tug on his hand and squeezed, trying to give her some reassurance. The agents began lifting their guns and training them on the Shuffles.  
  
"Miss Mikamura, unless you want bloodshed on your hands, I strongly suggest you come with us," the lead agent said, his tone grim. Rain fought off another wave of paini, but knew she needed medical help. Domon had done his best for her injuries, but it wasn't enough. And the chest pains...she took as deep a breath as she could and walked forward.  
  
"Rain!" Domon hissed as she went past him. What was she doing?! They could protect her. He gritted his teeth in annoyance.  
  
"I will go with you, on two conditions. I need medical assistance, and soon. Second..." She turned to look at Domon, seeing in his chocolate eyes that he was upset with her. "Domon Kashuu must be allowed to accompany me." His eyes flared for a moment, then narrowed. Rain saw a flash of understanding in them, and felt her heart jump. As long as Domon could come with her she would be okay.  
  
"Fine. Lets move out," the agent said. He made a move to grab Rain by the arm, and found himself on the receiving end of one of Domon's roundhouse kicks.  
  
"Hands off!" he ordered, his dark eyes sweeping the other agents. They showed no emotion, but each took a step back. A Gundam fighter, especially one with such a hot temper, was to be considered dangerous. Domon pulled Rain to him and wrapped an arm around her waist to support her. The fallen agent stood and he and the first agent Domon had taken down retrieved their guns.  
  
"Any more stunts like that, Kashuu, and we will not hesitate to use these," one of the men said, lifting his gun. Domon rolled his eyes. Guns had never bothered him that much. Rain stepped closer to him and leaned against his chest. She felt so tired, and wanted nothing more than to sleep. "Lets go." The agents began herding Domon and Rain out of the apartment.  
  
"Hey Domon!" Chibodee called, and the Neo-Japan fighter turned his head to look at him. Chibodee's intense green eyes leveled on Domon's glittering chocolate ones, and in that moment Domon felt himself relax a little. The rest of the Shuffles would help get them out of this, and at least he could stay with Rain, and maybe figure out what was going on. He let the agents lead them out, making sure none of them touched Rain.  
  
The rest of the Shuffle Alliance watched them go, and each vowed to himself to get the Neo-Japanese team out of trouble. You couldn't pick a fight with one team without getting the rest involved too.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Domon and Rain were put into a black stretch limo, and Rain felt fear race through her system. "Domon, this is the limo the kidnappers used," she whispered. Domon kept an arm around her as they settled onto the leather seat. Across from them sat two men, one young and arrogant-looking, and the other older and distinguished, with a hawkish look to his face.  
  
"Welcome back, Miss Mikamura," the older man said, and Rain jumped. That voice! She thought maybe he'd been there last night. Domon tightened his hold on her and glared at the two men. Were these the men who had beaten up his girlfriend?  
  
"Ah, Mr. Kashuu. Welcome as well."  
  
"Who are you?" Domon asked, the words bitter and sharp. The older man smiled and waved a jeweled hand in the air.  
  
"Someone who is very interested in your partner," he said, and looked Rain over. "You do not appear to be well, my dear." Rain shuddered. His voice rubbed on her nerves. Yes, he had been there the night before.  
  
"Tell us who you are!" Domon demanded, clenching his fists. What he wouldn't give to whale on the guy. The younger man, however, kept one hand inside his coat, and Domon figured there was a gun somewhere in there. And though he didn't really fear being shot, he would be unable to protect Rain then.  
  
"You should not be so quick to show anger," the hawkish man said, then leaned over to listen as the gunman whispered something to him. "Ah, very well. What can be the harm in knowing our names? I am Henry Peregrin, and this is my associate, Michael Tendem. We met Miss Mikamura last night." Domon heard a rushing sound in his ears. These were the ones who kidnapped Rain and beat her up?! A low growl sounded from him.  
  
"Easy, Kashuu. You should just consider it lucky that we let you come along this time," Tendem said, smiling and showing off teeth that were too perfect.  
  
"You'll pay for what you did," Domon said, attempting to keep from attacking them right then. Rain closed her eyes as a pain swelled over her, crashing with bright abruptness through her body. "What did you inject her with?" Domon asked, his voice hot, as he tried to settle Rain into a more comfortable position next to him.  
  
Peregrin's face turned stony. "Whatever do you mean?" He shrugged in his elegant black suit. "We haven't given her anything."  
  
Domon moved as molten fire across the limo, his right hand gripping Peregrin's throat, his left smashing across Tendem's jaw. "I'm only gonna ask one more time. What did you give her?!" The limo lurched to the right, throwing Domon off-balance, but he would not be put off that easily, and kept his grip on the older man. The car swung back to the left, and then crashed into something solid, throwing Rain to the floor and Domon into the two men. Tendem pushed Domon away, rubbing his jaw and pulling out a gun that looked too cobbled together to be legal. He reached out and grabbed Rain by the arm and opened one of the limo doors, shoving her with force out into the street.  
  
"Domon!" Rain screamed, pulling back as hard as she could, kicking and trying to hit Tendem. He laughed at her attempts, then backhanded her with his free hand. She fell, but he hadn't rendered her unconscious, as was his plan.  
  
Domon pulled back from Peregrin to go after Rain, but felt a solid blow connect with the back of his head. As he crumpled to the floor of the limo, Peregrin dropped his cane and ordered his driver to move out. There was no answer.  
  
Tendem picked Rain up, who was shaking her head to clear it. She tried to break free, but the man was too strong. Before he could take more than 3 steps, however, he heard a loud voice say from above him, "Put the lady down nice and easy, slick." Tendem stared up and found himself looking at Gundam Maxster, with a very angry Chibodee Crockett at the helm.  
  
"Yeah, you heard him! Put Sis down!" Sai Saichi yelled from within Dragon Gundam. Gundam Rose, with the ever-elegant George de Sand, stood on the other side of the limo, the tall machine poised for a quick assault should the man resist. Tendem, priding himself on being near-fearless, found his body trembling at the sight of the 3 maddened Gundams, and put Rain down on the ground.  
  
"Rain?!" Domon called, getting out of the limo. A hit like that to the head was enough to slow him down, but he'd suffered worse. Peregrin had been knocked out, Domon taking extreme satisfaction in using his fists. Rain, not steady enough to stand, called out in a weak voice. He went to her, about to pick her up, when he noticed Tendem still standing there, staring at Gundam Maxster.  
  
"You like abusing women?" Domon asked him, and as Tendem focused his attention on him, Domon hit him with a mean left cross. The man went down hard, landing against the limo. Domon, satisfied, bent down on one knee to check on Rain. "Rain? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice as tender as it ever could be. She looked at him, and then flung herself into his waiting arms.  
  
"Domon!" She was shaking, her cerulean eyes wide with everything that had just happened.  
  
"Hey, you two all right?" Chibodee asked, jumping out of Gundam Maxster's cockpit, his green eyes narrowed and upset. He looked with frank disgust at Tendem.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. You guys sure know how to mount a rescue," Domon said, nodding at the Gundams. They could hear police sirens in the distance.  
  
"Well, Sai suggested it, and well, heck, it worked," Chibodee said, a grim smile settling on his lips. "Come on, we'd better get outta here before the PD shows up."  
  
"Domon, what about them?" Rain asked, beginning to get her wits back. "And we should tell the police what happened, don't you think?"  
  
George and Sai approached them, and Sai nearly toppled Rain with his enthusiastic hug. "Sis! You're okay!"  
  
"Thanks for your concern, Sai," Domon said, interjecting just enough sarcasm to catch the Neo-China Gundam fighter's attention.  
  
"Oh bro, I knew you'd be okay," Sai said, grinning at him.  
  
"Rain, Domon, are you all right?" George asked, frowning. They both nodded, and he glanced around. "I don't suppose the city will be enthused with us for this." He nodded, indicating the wrecked limo and the 3 Gundams.  
  
"Well, here comes our boys in blue, so I guess we can explain," Chibodee said, sighing. Six cars screeched to a halt in a semi-circle around the limo, and the cops jumped out, pulling their guns. One, a megaphone in hand, screamed at them to drop their weapons.  
  
"I feel like I'm in a freakin' TV show," Sai said, red eyes glowing. "Cecil will never believe it!" The police chief, holding up his badge, made his way over to them. With his large face, bushy eyebrows, and thick jowls, he resembled an old bulldog. A really old bulldog.  
  
"What happened here?" he demanded, his demeanor gruff. "Why are the Gundams out?" He wasn't a Gundam fan, and the fighters themselves annoyed him.  
  
"My girlfriend and I were kidnapped," Domon said, keeping an arm tight around Rain. Well, that wasn't quite the truth, but close enough. Rain leaned on him, trying to stay awake. She hadn't had much sleep since 5 AM the day before, and it was telling on her. The chief raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Kidnapped? In broad daylight? I find that hard to believe." He would have added more, but an ebony vehicle reminiscent of a Suburban rolled up and two men in midnight blue suits stepped out. "Who the heck are you guys?!" the chief bellowed, feeling his control over the situation slipping away.  
  
"Agent Roman and Agent Sikes. We are under jurisdiction of the International Gundam Federacy, and we will handle this. Please remove your forces at once," the one called Roman said. Sikes pulled out a rifle mounted with a very illegal-looking laser-sighted scope. The chief grumbled but stepped away and began rounding up his men.  
  
Domon pulled Rain tighter to him, knowing he had to get her medical attention and rest. But as Roman and Sikes turned toward him and his girlfriend, he knew it wouldn't be anytime soon.  
  
Notes: First of all - thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. It really helps me out and keeps me motivated!  
  
Evil Irish Eyes: This really is my first G-Gundam fic, but I have been writing various stories for about 12 years. Lots o'practice :-)  
  
Miss Queen of the World: Yup, first G-Gundam, but I do have others posted on the site in both the Robotech and Voltron categories.  
  
SaigirlFC43: Cecil will be coming into play soon, so hang on!  
  
Red Tigress: Like your screen name too :-) Mine comes from the Red Lion that Lance of the Voltron Force flies. That cartoon got me into anime.  
  
As you can see, things are heating up even more for the Shuffles. Don't count out Peregrin and Tendem yet, they both still have roles to play. And the International Gundam Federacy isn't as on-the-level as they'd like you to think. Danger awaits for not just the Shuffles, but their crews and girlfriends as well. And will Rain get that antidote in time? All coming up in the next chapter!!! Please review...don't make me beg for 'em! Thanks for taking the time ~ RedLion 


	4. DoubleCross

Whoever owns G-Gundam and its characters is really LUCKY! Alas, it's not me, but I do claim rights to anyone new, or any new Gundams. Thanks!  
  
G-Gundam: Gundam Terror  
  
Chapter 4: Double-Cross  
"International Gundam Federacy?" George asked, staring at the two men. "I've never heard of it." Roman and Sikes exchanged a look.  
  
"It's the new governing body for all International Gundam fights," Roman said. "We are here for Miss Rain Mikamura." Domon's jaw clenched. Here they went again. Roman held up a hand as Domon started to protest. "Your partner has been injected by these men with a very nasty poison, and it will kill her soon if she doesn't get the antidote. We must take her to our headquarters."  
  
Domon narrowed his dark eyes. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" Rain was sagging against him, almost too exhausted to stand.  
  
"You don't. But she doesn't look too good, does she? What have you got to lose?" Roman asked, nodding toward their vehicle. "We don't have much time, Mr. Kashuu."  
  
"Only if I get to go with her," Domon said, still wary, but knowing Rain was indeed in danger. She let out a small cry and started to fall, but Domon swung her into his strong arms and looked at the two Federacy agents.  
  
"By all means," Roman said, and then looked at the other 3 Gundam fighters. "You may wish to follow us. There are some things going on that will affect you 3 as well." He led the way to the SUV and opened the back passenger door for Domon, who was cradling Rain in his arms. Domon cast one last suspicious look at Roman before getting in. If this was a trick, and Rain was hurt again...no. No, he wouldn't let her get hurt again.  
  
"We should follow you in our Gundams?" Chibodee asked, uncertain. Roman nodded at him before climbing into the vehicle. Sikes got in the driver's side and the SUV pulled away, making a U-turn before speeding up. "Well, guess that's that. Lets go."  
  
George and Sai retreated to their own Gundams, and let Gundam Maxster take the lead. At least if the Federacy agents weren't on the level, Domon would have back-up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A dark grey sedan pulled up to the demolished limo and two men got out. They hated this duty, having to clean up other people's messes. Tendem was just starting to come around, but Peregrin looked to be out for a long time. One of the men, a well-built man in his mid-30's, pulled out a cell phone and hit the first speed dial number.  
  
"Perry here. Looks like the Federacy beat us. The girl is gone, and so are the Gundams." Perry paused, scowling. "No, sir. Tendem and Peregrin were both knocked out. I understand, sir." He closed the phone and waved his partner over. "HQ says to bring these guys in."  
  
"What? They're going to let the Federacy have the girl?"  
  
"Guess so. C'mon Trevino. You're just mad because you can't feel her up again," Perry said and turned away. "Better move. You know they don't like to wait." Trevino followed, still grumbling. The girl was definitely a looker. He was sorry to have missed his chance, and it did make him mad that Perry would bring it up. Anyway, Trevino had a feeling they would get her back, and then the fun could continue.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I take it Burning Gundam is in New York?" Roman asked, taking out a cigarette. He lit it, and glanced in the rearview at Domon. "Don't talk much, do you?"  
  
"Where are your headquarters?" Domon asked, his tone clipped. Rain had a fever, and she was too pale. "We need to hurry."  
  
"Let me do the driving," Sikes shot back. "Don't worry about it." Domon's chocolate eyes snapped, and a biting retort rose on his tongue, but he bit it back.  
  
"Not far." Roman turned and looked at Rain. She was huddled up in Domon's lap, her head on his strong chest. Roman frowned. The girl had taken a turn for the worse since they'd gotten in the SUV. She was a strong-willed one, though, to have lasted even this long. The other test subjects had succumbed within the first 10 hours. "Sikes." The driver snorted, but pushed down the accelerator in obedience.  
  
"Hey, it's getting harder to seem 'em," Chibodee said to his Gundam partners. Twilight was receding into the blackness of night, ant the SUV had left the city two hours ago. The ebony vehicle was using special headlights that allowed it to run without being noticeable. Chibodee was tiring, too. At first Gundam Maxster had kept up with ease, but now the SUV was pulling away.  
  
"Hang back, bro. I'm not as tired as you are," Sai called out and took the lead. The SUV made a left turn and rolled to a stop before a massive wrought-iron gate. "I think we're here."  
  
"Yeah, but where is here?" Chibodee asked, glancing around. They followed the SUV in and climbed out of their Gundams to meet the passengers of the vehicle. Domon was holding Rain with as much gentleness as he could. Her breathing was growing harsher.  
  
"Please, follow me. She needs the antidote right away," Roman said and led them inside an old-but-still-stylish mansion. The other Shuffles followed Domon, each on the look out for trouble. Sikes followed behind them, making sure none of them got distracted along the way. Roman led them through a darkened hallway and then into a small back room, where two more men were waiting.  
  
"Roman. It's about time you showed up," one of them said, scowling.  
  
"We got here when we could, Murdoch." Roman indicated to Domon that he should lay Rain on the examining table that took up much of the room. As he did, Rain moaned, her lovely face contorted in pain.  
  
"Domon...don't leave me," she begged, her eyes closing, her breathing harsh and labored.  
  
"Don't worry, Rain. I'm not going anywhere," he told her, squeezing her hand. She coughed, and Domon thought his heart would break. His girlfriend, his beloved Gundam partner, was in danger, and for once, he himself could do nothing to save her.  
  
"Come on, Tyler, hurry it up. We're losing her," Murdoch said, and strode over to the table. "Easy, honey." He glared at the other man, and Tyler came over with a syringe and needle. He thumped the syringe once then plunged the needle into her right arm. Rain gasped; the shot was more painful than any other she had ever had, and tears welled up in her cerulean eyes.  
  
"Hey, take it easy!" Domon said, dark eyes snapping. "Rain." She turned her eyes to his ashen face, and then passed from consciousness. Domon rounded on the 4 agents. "I thought that was the antidote! I swear, if you've hurt her..."  
  
Murdoch held up a hand, his black eyes smoldering. "That was the antidote. It's very strong. She'll come around in a little while. Don't worry about her." Murdoch went to turn away, but Domon grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, leaning close to him.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about Rain like that! She's more important to me than anyone else in this room!" Domon's voice was shaking, his rage almost to an uncontrollable point. He slammed Murdoch into the wall again, and pulled back a fist, but it never came forward.  
  
"Domon, that won't make Rain any better, and if they have you thrown out, you won't be here for her, and she needs you," George said, his voice firm with the tone of a man who expected to be obeyed. Domon tensed for a moment, then felt his energy drain away. He dropped his fist and turned to George, who smiled. "Save it for later, my friend. There will be a time for it."  
  
"You're right, George. I just...if anything else happens to her..." Domon didn't finish, couldn't finish. George nodded, understanding lighting his pretty violet eyes. Chibodee and Sai were standing beside the table, Sai with his hand on Rain's shoulder.  
  
"She will come around soon," Roman said, eyeing the other 3 agents. Murdoch pushed away from the wall, rubbing his shoulders and glaring at Domon. "Perhaps it is best if we leave Miss Mikamura to rest," Roman suggested, and Chibodee snorted, disdain firing his green eyes.  
  
"Yeah right. We don't even know you guys, and you want us to leave Rain in your hands? Ha," he said. Domon and George came to stand on the other side of Rain, and the 3 Gundam fighters could see the stress and worry in Domon's eyes.  
  
"Hey look, I think she's wakin' up," Chibodee said. Rain's eyelids fluttered, and she took a deep breath, then forced her eyes open.  
  
Domon bent over Rain, looking into those perfectly blue eyes. "Feel better?" he asked, trying not to sound too anxious. She blinked, and tried to sit up, but Chibodee and Domon restrained her. "Easy, Rain. It's okay," Domon said, keeping his voice gentle. She lay back and took another deep breath.  
  
"I'm okay now, I think. Where are we?" she asked, gazing up at Domon. He glanced around the room, then at his friends, who shrugged. He wasn't sure where they were either.  
  
"In upstate New York somewhere," he told her. "At the Federacy's headquarters, I think."  
  
"But why are we here?" Rain asked, struggling to understand what was going on. The crushing pain in her chest was now gone, but she was still sore from her injuries suffered at the hands of Peregrin and Tendem. Just the thought of their hands on her made Rain shudder, and Domon put his hands over hers.  
  
"They gave you the antidote for the poison Peregrin gave you," he said, frowning. "Are you sure you're okay?" She saw the intense concern in his deep chocolate eyes, and nodded.  
  
"Gentlemen, I must insist that you come with me," Roman said, waving his hands at the door of the room. "I assure you Miss Mikamura will be well- cared for." Rain felt panic rise up through her. She grabbed Domon's hands, looking up at him with fear lining her pretty face.  
  
"No. I won't leave Rain," Domon said, his eyes fierce. One look at her frightened eyes, the pale face, and he knew there was no way he could leave her. Although Domon could be harsh with her, even mean sometimes, he was protective of Rain almost to the point of hostility to anyone who dared think they could protect her as well as he.  
  
Sikes stepped up behind him and pushed the muzzle of his rifle into the hollow of Domon's back. "I must insist Mr. Kashuu," Roman repeated, and his voice had picked up a nasty tone. "If you do not do as I ask, I can not assure Miss Mikamura's safety." This last came out almost a snarl, and Domon caught Chibodee's eye. The New York fighter gave a slight shake of his head. It was useless to try something, for Murdoch and Tyler had pulled their rifles as well.  
  
"Let Sai stay with her," Domon said, glancing at the youngest Shuffle. Rain turned her head to look at Sai, and he gave a quick nod.  
  
"Sure, I can watch over Sis," he agreed, and Roman shook his head.  
  
"No, I need all of you to accompany me. I have some people who you might be interested in seeing," Roman said, and motioned to Tyler, who opened the door and waved to someone standing outside. They heard a young woman's voice, a little high-pitched, and George blanched.  
  
"Marie!" he said, his face beginning to show his anger when the pretty French woman was shoved into the room, followed by Chibodee's crew, who were talking back and struggling to get away.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing with them?!" Chibodee asked, moving toward his girls, who turned to him, their expressions ranging from fear to anger to confusion. Chibodee gathered them to him, and glared at Roman. "You better not have hurt any of them!"  
  
"They have not been harmed yet," he said. Marie ran to George, who cuddled her close to him, and gave Roman a murderous look. It was one thing to threaten the Shuffles themselves; they were used to living amongst danger, but to bring their girlfriends and crews into it - to George it was unforgivable. "Shall we go?" Roman asked, knowing he had the Alliance now. Chibodee and George would not jeopardize the girls' lives, and Domon would not want Rain hurt anymore. And as for Sai...they had something planned for his little girlfriend too.  
  
"I thought you were here to help us," Rain said, struggling to sit up. Domon put an arm around her for support, gritting his teeth when he felt her flinch in pain when she moved. "Why have you kidnapped Marie and Chibodee's crew?" she asked, narrowing her cerulean eyes.  
  
Roman walked over to her and saw the challenge in her gaze. Yes, this one was strong-spirited. The Federacy had chosen well in this woman. He leaned closer to her, until Domon let out a growl. "For insurance, Miss Mikamura. I assure you, we are the good guys." Rain shivered and looked away. There was something in his cold eyes that betrayed what he spoke. "Sikes, stay with our young woman friend. Tyler, Murdoch, take the other girls to their guest rooms. Gundam fighters, you will come with me." His tone left no room for arguing, but Domon had never been one much for rules, or following them.  
  
"I stay with Rain. I don't trust any of you," he said, putting a hand on his partner's slim shoulder. Sikes made a threatening gesture with his rifle but Domon didn't move. He locked eyes with Roman, who stared back, his face impassive.  
  
"Sikes." The man shoved Domon backward, catching him off-guard, and grabbed Rain, dragging her from the examining table. She brought her elbows back into his stomach, but Sikes wasn't so easy to deter. He grabbed her around the chest area and squeezed, already knowing she had several cracked ribs. Rain screamed with the pressure and slumped in the agent's bulging arms.  
  
"Rain!" Domon was quick to react and hit Sikes, bloodying the man's face in seconds. Domon reached for Rain but found a rifle muzzle shoved in his handsome face. Roman smiled at the infuriated Gundam fighter. "Get out of my way! Rain!"  
  
"I admire your dedication to Miss Mikamura, Mr. Kashuu, but here I draw the line." He turned to Sikes, who was cursing a blue streak, dark blue eyes narrowed. "Sikes, take Miss Mikamura away. We will deal with her later." Sikes bent to pick up the injured mechanic but found himself on the floor instead, his rifle kicked out of range.  
  
"Not so fast," Chibodee said, his tone bordering on dangerous. "The only person touching her is Domon." Roman tried to keep an eye on Chibodee, but couldn't watch both men at the same time, and Domon saw his chance. Roman, who was one of the best field agents the Federacy had, was no match for the Neo-Japan fighter, not even on one of his best days. George and Sai, eager to get some fighting action of their own, took advantage of the chaos and went after Murdoch and Tyler.  
  
Within moments it was over; not a field agent was left standing, and the Shuffles turned their attention to their women. Domon knelt next to Rain, afraid of moving her, knowing Sikes had broken some of her ribs. "Rain? Please, wake up. Rain.," he murmured, touching her face. She jerked, her eyes flying open. "Shh, Rain. It's me. Don't move. You're hurt," he told her, and looked at Chibodee. "I don't want to move her until a doctor can come and check her over."  
  
Chibodee shook his head. "We don't have time, Domon. These guys will be reported missing, and I for one don't want to stay here long enough for more Federacy agents to show up. We've got to leave."  
  
George, keeping a comforting arm around Marie, who was doing her best not to cry, nodded at Chibodee. "I have to agree with him, Domon. We can get Rain to a hospital back in the city."  
  
Sai, who had stepped out into the hall, came back in, and his youthful face was grim, his dark red eyes solemn. "It's too late, bros. They're already here." They could now hear yells coming from outside the mansion, and the 4 Shuffles exchanged a dark look.  
  
"We have to protect the girls," George said, his violet eyes burning.  
  
"Sai, stay close to Rain," Domon commanded, and leaned down to brush his lips against hers, brushing a lock of cinnamon hair off her forehead at the same time.  
  
"Domon...be careful," she said, her voice sounding forced. Sai knelt next to her, his eyes hard with determination. He would not let Domon or Rain down.  
  
"I will, Rain," he promised, then stood and nodded to Chibodee and George. No matter what happened, the Shuffle Alliance would go down fighting if it came to that.  
  
Notes: Thank you to everyone for their reviews and encouragement!!  
  
Miss Queen of the World: I'm with you. Rain will get her chance to go after the men who have hurt her...maybe piloting her own new Gundam....  
  
Kaye - The Federacy isn't quite what it seems...they don't necessarily have the best interests of the Gundam fighters in mind! But they might not be as bad as they seem, either....!  
  
DrkDragon88: Thank you for the compliment!! I'll try to keep it up.  
  
Da Qiao: Those men from the limo have a lot riding on Rain....  
  
Things just seem to be getting worse for our beloved Shuffles, but never fear - there is hope on the horizon!! New Gundams...more intrigue...things just keep getting better. I'll try to update in the next couple of days, so until then...thanks for taking the time, and please review (I don't like begging!!) ~ RedLion 


	5. Impending Evil

I don't own G-Gundam, or its characters or machinery. I do own anyone new, and any new Gundams.  
G-Gundam: Gundam Terror  
Chapter 5: Impending Evil  
Domon waited for the door to swing open, tension oozing through his body. Chibodee and George were off to the side, ready to attack if needed. Marie huddled with Chibodee's girls in the back of the room, Shirley's arm around her. Sai, his red eyes snapping with fierceness, kneeled down by Rain.  
  
The door knob twisted, and the Shuffles got ready to leap, but the first person through the door was not whom they had expected. Argo Gulski stepped through, followed by Natasha, who was almost smiling - a rare occurrence. "Domon. We meet again," Argo said, putting out his big paw of a hand fro Neo-Japan's fighter to shake.  
  
"Argo? What are you two doing here?" Domon asked, throwing a glance at Chibodee and George and seeing his own shock mirrored in their eyes. "I thought you were in negotiations with Neo-Russia."  
  
"I was, but the Federacy asked me to meet all of you here," the big fighter said. "Where is Burning Gundam?" Before Domon could answer, a field agent in a blue suit stepped into the room.  
  
"Ah, the Shuffle Alliance is all together again." The man paused and glanced around, frowning. "What happened to these men?"  
  
"They were going to separate us. We refused," Domon said. "Who are you?"  
  
The man shook his head, then smiled. "I am Agent Patrick Malloy. These men did have good intentions, Mr. Kashuu, but I see they went about it all wrong."  
  
"Yeah, you could say that," Chibodee chimed in, glancing at the 4 agents still unconscious on the floor. "It's not a good idea to strong-arm us."  
  
"Nor was it a good idea to kidnap Miss Marie and Chibodee's crew," George said, his violet eyes wary. He was not one who trusted easily, and the Federacy had already burned them once.  
  
Patrick held up his hands, his yellow-green eyes glittering like a panther's. "No, those were not good ideas. I assure you that however you have been treated thus far is not how we normally operate." He paused and glanced around, his eyes widening. "What has happened Miss Mikamura?" At that Domon turned and went to her, kneeling and putting a hand on her cheek.  
  
"Your thugs worked her over. I think she's got some broken ribs," he said, and she nodded. She could feel them.  
  
"I apologize, though I realize it won't help. I shall call our doctor to look her over." Patrick pulled out a cell phone, dialed, and began speaking in a rapid manner. "He'll be here soon."  
  
"Why have you called us here?" Argo asked, a frown etched into his face. Natasha looked bored. Patrick took a deep breath. The Shuffle Alliance really had no idea what they were going to be asked to do.  
  
"I can't talk about that right now."  
  
"Why not?" Domon asked, looking up at him. "Are you afraid or something?"  
  
"It is a difficult situation, Mr. Kashuu, and it can not be discussed here. We will have you moved somewhere safer to talk," Patrick said, and his tone had lowered to ice.  
  
"This looks as safe as any other place," Chibodee argued. He was beginning to get ornery, and that was never a good thing. They could all use some rest; even his girls were getting tired, and Rain, well, she looked like the walking dead.  
  
"Yeah, bro's right. Tell us here," Sai said, his face somber. He was as tired of all the running around as the others. Patrick narrowed his eyes, but seemed to realize that the Shuffles were going nowhere until he told them something.  
  
"Very well. I can see you leave me little choice in the matter." Everyone locked their eyes on him, anxious to know what exactly was going on. "The International Gundam Federacy is, as you already know, the new governing body for all Gundam fights. What you do not know is that we are also developing new Gundams that we need highly-trained pilots for."  
  
"Let me guess: we're the pilots?" Chibodee asked, rolling his vivid green eyes. "Listen pal, we already have our own Gundams."  
  
Patrick nodded. "Yes, you do. However, those Gundams are no longer under the authority of your countries. In fact, you are no longer acting on authority from your countries. You and your Gundams belong to us."  
  
"What?! Are you crazy?!" Domon was on his feet in mere moments, anger darkening his chocolate eyes. "You don't own us!"  
  
"On the contrary, Mr. Kashuu. The Federacy has bought out the countries you fought for. Oh, and your Gundams? They will be torn down. The new Gundams we've developed have made them obsolete."  
  
Everyone, including Domon, was silent. This couldn't be true, could it? Could the Federacy have this much power? George cleared his throat. Straightening to his full height, the elegant French knight said, "No one owns the Shuffle Alliance. And no one," George paused and his brilliant violet eyes took on a vicious gleam, "tears down our Gundams. This is absurd."  
  
"Yeah. You're not laying a hand on Gundam Maxster," Chibodee said, voice hot. Patrick sighed like a bored school teacher.  
  
"You have no choice." There was a knock at the door, and a man in his late twenties came in, medical bag in hand. "Ah, Dr. Nordam." Patrick waved a hand at Rain. The doctor started his way over to her, but Domon stood in his way.  
  
"No. I want someone else to look at her." There was no way he'd let someone from the Federacy touch her again.  
  
"Domon, please. Let him...look at me," Rain said, her voice weak. He turned and saw the suffering on her face, and how dull her cerulean eyes had become, and his resolve fell apart.  
  
"Okay, but if you hurt her..." Domon left the threat unfinished and kept his eyes on the young doctor.  
  
"As soon as Miss Mikamura is looked at, we shall move you to your permanent quarters. Doctor, make sure she is well-cared for." Domon narrowed his eyes and looked at Patrick.  
  
"Why are you so interested in Rain? What do you want from her?" he asked, his tone low, calm. Inside, he was anything but.  
  
"Miss Mikamura will be powering our new Venom Gundam. The poison she was injected with flows throughout the machine. We needed to find out if she could handle it. She did remarkably well. Our Venom Gundam will be one of the strongest machines ever built!"  
  
Rain gasped, as much from the pain as from Patrick's words. She pushed the doctor away and struggled to her feet with Sai's help. "You're mad. I refuse to pilot any Gundam like that!" Her temper was beginning to get touched off, and Domon went to her side, putting his arm carefully around her shoulders.  
  
Patrick smiled at her, his cat eyes alive with furious admiration. "You are a tough woman, Miss Mikamura. We have chosen Venom Gundam's pilot well."  
  
"She is not going to do anything for you!" Domon said, rage building inside him. The door swung open again and more agents, each carrying a rifle similar to the one Sikes had, swarmed into the already-cramped room. One of them put his rifle to Marie's head, and she cried out, bringing George's attention around from Patrick to her.  
  
"Marie!" George's violet eyes blazed with luminous fire, and he moved to go to her. Another agent stopped him, a rifle put to his own head.  
  
"It is futile to resist us, you see. And even if you were able to take down some of my men, I have hundreds more at my disposal. Now, shall we begin moving you to our facility?" Patrick began calling out orders, and the Shuffles found themselves being rounded up. Rain pressed close to Domon, trying to ignore the pain from her ribs. Her ankle was throbbing as well, but she knew neither injury was life-threatening - they were just painful.  
  
"I want Miss Mikamura alone," Patrick said, his cat eyes wandering over her. An agent moved to separate her from Domon, and the Neo-Japan fighter struck out, knocking the man to the floor. Two more agents came from behind and grabbed Domon, who struggled with everything he had left, but it just wasn't enough. The Shuffles were tired, and were no longer able to defend themselves or the women.  
  
"Rain!" Domon yelled as 3 agents escorted her from the room. She threw a frightened look his way before disappearing out into the hall. Domon surged forward, throwing all his weight into it, determined to go with his girlfriend and protect her, but it was not to be. One of the agents struck him across the back of the head with his rifle, and Domon passed out, Rain's name on his lips.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Patrick Malloy stepped into the large hangar, his yellow-green eyes adjusting with quickness to the dark. He could see two men standing before a great structure and made his way over to them.  
  
"Mr. Seril, we have the Shuffle Alliance and Miss Mikamura, plus a few other guests," Patrick said, his voice low and hard.  
  
One of the men glanced at him. "Yes, but do you have the Shuffle Gundams?"  
  
Patrick gritted his teeth. "We have Gundam Maxster, Dragon Gundam, and Gundam Rose. Bolt Gundam is being recovered as we speak."  
  
Mr. Seril rubbed a hand along his solid jaw and considered. He was a man used to handling immense power, and he used it for whatever he saw fit. Being the head of the new International Gundam Federacy was a highlight to his long career in building Gundams; the current ones under construction were by far more powerful and deadly than any he had ever helped develop for the colonies.  
  
"What of Burning Gundam? You do know where it is," he said, raising an eyebrow at Patrick, whose face looked pinched.  
  
"No, not yet. We have determined that it is not in New York, nor Neo- America. However, we know how to find it, Mr. Seril." Seril's ice-blue eyes gleamed as he caught Patrick's insinuation.  
  
"Perhaps if Mr. Kashuu will not speak, Miss Mikamura will," he said, nodding to himself. "Excellent. Use whatever means it takes. Oh, and Patrick..." Seril paused, gazing up at the dark form above him, "bring Miss Mikamura to me as soon as you are finished with her."  
  
Patrick nodded and left the men, shuddering as he crossed the large hangar. Resting on one knee in the shadows, its enormous head bowed in silent resignation, was the most terrifying weapon of mass destruction ever assembled - the Gundam Terror. Patrick hurried outside, taking a deep breath, feeling as if he had just escaped from some ancient evil.  
  
And perhaps, in some way or another, he had.  
  
Notes:  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers - you guys keep me going. This story is finally starting to go somewhere, and I think this chapter probably answered some of your questions. For lack of a better description, I used "pilot" for those who man the Gundams. If this is a wrong depiction, please let me know so I can fix it. Please keep reviewing; as the plot gets thicker, it does get harder to write it. Your reviews are great. Thanks for taking the time ~ RedLion 


	6. Break Out

I do not own G-Gundam. I own all new characters and the International Gundam Federacy.  
  
To all my reviewers...thanks for taking the time to read this story and for your patience.  
  
Without further ado....Chapter 6: Break Out  
  
Domon's head throbbed with an intense pain, and he did not want to open his eyes. Where was he, anyway? What had happened? Then, as the events of the past few days began to present themselves to his memory, he was awake, and tried to get break away, but to no avail. Someone had tied his hands behind his back, and his legs appeared to be chained to the wall. Domon growled low in his throat. Whoever had done this would pay.  
  
The door swung open, letting in a sharp white light that blinded him for a moment. Blinking several times in rapt fury, Domon was at last able to discern a person standing before him, a person whom he was not happy to see. "What do you want?" he said, ice coating his words.  
  
Patrick Malloy watched as the Neo-Japan fighter struggled against his bonds, and almost felt sorry for him. It was like watching a wild animal fighting for its freedom. He met Domon's glare, his cat eyes glittering with hard purpose. "Glad to see you still have some fight left, Mr. Kashuu," he said, a wicked smile gracing his face.  
  
"Where's Rain?" Domon asked, forgetting his own immediate situation for a moment. "Where is she?!"  
  
"I assure you, we are taking excellent care of her. Afterall, she is to play a very important part for us," Patrick said, and dared to venture closer to Domon, who lunged forward. "Better save your strength. You'll be needing it soon."  
  
"I want to see her," Domon demanded, all of his muscles tensed. He needed to see her, to make sure they hadn't hurt her. His chocolate eyes closed for a moment. So help him, if anyone had laid a hand on her...  
  
"She means a great deal to you, doesn't she?" Patrick asked, his tone now somber. Domon's eyes opened, and the agent had his answer.  
  
"What do you think? I need to see her," Domon said, locking eyes with him. How could anyone not see how he felt about her? She was his heart, his soul, and right then he felt he wouldn't be able to fight unless he could see her, talk to her. Patrick sighed deeply and broke the gaze. Really, what could it hurt if he brought Rain here for a moment? Afterall, he kept telling himself that the Federacy was the good guy, and that the Gundam Terror would be used to keep peace.  
  
"I will see what I can do." Patrick left the room, making sure to lock the door. Domon Kashuu might be bound and shackled, but he was still dangerous. The field agent headed down the hall and took the stairs that led to the basement of their facility, and to where Rain was being held captive.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rain stood against the wall of her prison and stared at the man in front of her. His very being spoke of tremendous power and presence, and she shuddered. Her ribs had been bound tight, and her ankle splinted, and she felt very vulnerable and small. Where had they taken the others? "Where is Domon?" she asked, managing to keep her voice from shaking.  
  
Abraham Seril smiled at the question. It was obvious she was in love with her partner, and he with her. Love. Seril curled his lips back in a feral snarl. It would be the ultimate undoing of the human race, in his opinion. "Forget about him. I'm much more interested in you, as you should be too." He paused, watching her shift against the wall, the frightened look that glazed over her cerulean eyes. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He walked toward her, keeping his icy blues on Rain's delicate face.  
  
"Stay away from me," she said, but there was no force to her words. She was frightened and hurt, and she was cornered with no way out. Rain felt tears well up in her eyes, and tried hard not to let them fall. She was not a wimp, and she wouldn't let this man intimidate her.  
  
"Surely you realize the predicament you're in, my dear," Seril said, and reached out to grab her forearm. "You belong to me now, and to the Federacy."  
  
"I belong to someone else!" Rain said and jerked away from him, her eyes flashing with anger. Seril smiled, and it chilled her soul.  
  
"You belong to Mr. Kashuu, is that it? What if I told you he was dead?" Rain stopped and stared at him, her heart ceasing to beat for a second, and then she shook her head.  
  
"No. Domon is alive, and he will rescue me," Rain said, believing it with fierce passion. "And you'll pay for everything you've done!" Seril felt his temper light up, but before he could react, the door opened and Patrick stepped through, pulling up short att he sight of Seril.  
  
"Mr. Seril, I hadn't expected to see you here. I was under the impression you wanted Miss Mikamura brought to you," Patrick said, wondering what he should do now.  
  
"I wanted to check on her myself." Seril walked over to him, his stride purposeful and determined. "Bring her to Venom Gundam's hangar tomorrow. We shall commence testing." He shot her one last look; Rain felt like crawling into a hole to escape his scorching glare. She knew she had good reason to fear him. Seril left the room and Patrick glanced at Rain. He felt sorry for her, caged up like this for Seril and his men to look at and use.  
  
"What do you want?" Rain asked, her gaze wary. Although this man touted the Federacy as the "good guy," she didn't believe it.  
  
"I am going to take you to see Domon," he said and nodded toward the door. "I have to cuff you, of course, but at least you'll be able to get out of here for a little while." He held out the cuffs; Rain eyed them with a suspiciousness borne of being lied to too many times. Still, if she could get out for even a short time...she went to him, her body tense. Patrick smiled at her, wanting to reassure her that his intentions were good. "I can't let you stay for long, but at least you'll know each other are okay."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Rain asked as he led her up the stairs and towards Domon's cell. Patrick struggled to put into words why he felt compelled to be nice to her.  
  
"I think because I believe the Federacy is the good guy, and I want to perpetuate that," he told her, knowing how true that was. Rain sighed and her shoulders sagged. She was just beginning to think that no form of government was any good, and then someone like Patrick came along to put holes in her theory.  
  
They stopped in front of a heavy wooden door and Patrick unlocked it, then brought Rain inside. It was very dark, but already Rain could feel Domon's presence, and her heart leapt with passion and excitement. Patrick left them, knowing he shouldn't and not caring. Sometimes there were things that just had to be done. "Domon?" Rain asked.  
  
"Rain?" Domon thought he was hearing a spectre, a figment of his never- ceasing hope, and wanted her to be much more than that.  
  
"Domon, I'm here," she said, and found her way to him. He ached to hold her, and she him, but their hands were bound, so they settled for leaning against one another, content for the present to just be with each other. "Are you okay?" Rain asked, pressing her face into his solid chest. His chin rested on her shoulder.  
  
"As good as I can be." Domon leaned harder against her, knowing their time together would be short. "Did they hurt you?" Though it was too dark for Rain to see his face, she could hear the anxiety in his voice, the vast concern, and her heart leapt in the knowledge that she was loved and cared about.  
  
"No, they haven't. I did meet someone that I think is one of the heads of the Federacy, though," Rain told him, and felt him lift his head. Domon had felt her shiver at the mention of the person, and it angered him that she had had to face the threat alone. "His name is Seril. He said I have to go to the Venom Gundam hangar tomorrow for testing." Her voice was quiet, but strong. Domon was proud of her courage.  
  
"I'll find a way out of this, Rain, I promise. They aren't going to put you in that machine." He blinked as flashbacks of seeing her imprisoned in the Dark Gundam assaulted his mind. No, that sort of thing must never happen again. "Trust me, Rain. I will save you," he said, his voice both gentle and passionate.  
  
Rain leaned harder against him. "I know, Domon. I've never doubted you." Before anything else could be said, the door opened.  
  
"Miss Mikamura, we must go now," Patrick said, wishing that he could've given them more time, but he was pressing their luck already as it was. Rain, with terrific reluctance, stepped back, but not before Domon captured her soft lips for a quick kiss.  
  
"Trust me, Rain," he whispered as she walked away, and then they were gone. He felt a sudden wave of hopelessness overcome him, but steeled himself. This was not time to wimp out - he had someone to rescue, and his friends needed him. No telling what they were going through.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chibodee swore as he was shoved into a holding cell, swearing again as George and Sai were pushed in behind him. "Gees, you people can't even afford good accommodations?" the Neo-American grumbled, rubbing his shoulder where he had banged it moments before.  
  
"Shut up. You're just lucky you're a Shuffle," the agent said, slamming the door on them.  
  
"What d'ya mean, lucky? You call this luck?" Chibodee asked, thoroughly disgusted. The agent glared at him and walked off. "Yeah, you too, buddy." Chibodee glanced at his companions. "What now?"  
  
"We break out," George answered, looking around the cell.  
  
"Are you daft, man? Look at this place!" Chibodee said in exasperation. George had the actual audacity to chuckle.  
  
"Chibodee, we can think of a plan. We are Gundam fighters, are we not?"  
  
"Yeah, bro's right. We need a plan," Sai said, eager to help out the older pilots.  
  
"Okay, hotshots. What're the plans?" Chibodee asked, feeling more like sulking than helping. George gazed about their cell, his violet eyes narrowing as he thought. "Well?"  
  
"Patience, Chibodee, please." George moved as much as he could about the tiny cell. He needed to move. "Okay, I think if we can lure a guard, we can convince him that one of us is sick, and when he opens the door, we rush him."  
  
"That's it?" Chibodee slapped his forehead. "Are you crazy? That's been done in like every American movie ever made! We've gotta have something better than that!"  
  
George frowned. "And why, Chibodee, do they always use it in every movie? Because the guards are dumb and they don't expect it. Sai, fake sick." Sai, who was just as appalled at George's plan as Chibodee was, needed little encouragement.  
  
"Man, he even looks green," Chibodee said as George began yelling for help. Sai sank to his knees and actually felt bile rising. This was the dumbest, stupidest...  
  
"What's going on here?" the guard asked, looking just a tad wary. He eyed Sai, who was on the verge of really throwing up. "Oh, for the love of..." The guard stepped to the door and unlocked it. Chibodee, too dumbfounded to react, watched George render the man unconscious in one swift move.  
  
"What did I tell you? Sai, get up. We must find Domon and Argo," George said, glancing down the corridor. "Hurry!" Chibodee grabbed Sai and hauled him to his feet. The three Gundam fighters ran down the hall.  
  
They had friends to rescue.  
  
Notes:  
  
Okay, I know this one is kinda short, but I've been pressed for time lately. Hope you guys like it. It may be a little while before the next chapter comes out, so please be patient with me. Thanks!! 


	7. Keep Moving

I do not own G-Gundam, or its related characters. The International Gundam Federacy and its personnel are mine.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews. They really do keep me working on this.  
  
Chapter 7: Keep Moving  
  
Sai scouted ahead, with George and Chibodee following, making sure no one surprised them from behind. The Neo-China fighter paused at a T in the hallway, straining to catch the words of a pair of guards who were strolling along in front of him.  
  
"What's goin' on?" Chibodee whispered, his face a mixture of calm and anxiety. They just had to find the others.  
  
"They've got bro in the east corridor," Sai whispered back.  
  
"Then that's where we go," George said, and the 3 Shuffles changed their course. Domon would soon be free.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In Domon's dream he could see Rain, but he could not reach her. She was imprisoned in the cockpit of a Gundam, and it was sinking into a dark abyss of water. She was trapped; Domon could hear her screams, and could see the water rushing in to fill the space around her. Rain was drowning. He struggled against his bonds, yelling to her to hold her breath, but knowing he would not get to her in time.  
  
"Domon."  
  
"Rain! No, not Rain!" he screamed, kicking, fighting. He had to save her. She was submerged now, her screams silenced.  
  
"Domon! Wake up!" The Neo-Japan fighter was at once awake, and he cried out, surging forth against his bonds with all the strength his young body possessed. The chains creaked but held, and Domon fell to his knees, sobbing, chest heaving. He had failed his beloved.  
  
"Bro? Hey, are you okay?" Sai asked, moving to step forward, but was then restrained by George. The knight got down on one knee so he was at his despondent friend's level.  
  
"Domon, we are here. We will rescue Rain," he said, his voice firm and reassuring. Domon looked up, unbelieving, but then his senses kicked in, and he stood. A smile finally broke the grim line of his lips.  
  
"How did you get here?" he asked, but not really caring. "Rain's in danger."  
  
"We'll save her. Don't you worry," Chibodee said, nodding with a great confidence that he didn't really feel.  
  
"Do you know there they are holding her?" George asked, looking over the chains that held Domon in his prison. They would not be easy to break; certainly there had to be keys somewhere. "Sai, find someone who has keys to these chains." Sai took off; most likely the guard Chibodee had K.Oed had them.  
  
"I'm not sure. George, we have to find her tonight. They're going to put her in the Venom Gundam tomorrow," Domon said, his voice tense and angry. Sai came back with the keys to the chains, and soon the 4 fighters were moving.  
  
"Hey, here's stairs," Chibodee called out from ahead. "Come on." The others followed him, and soon they were running, down and down, realizing that the air was staler and dirtier here. Chibodee stopped at a locked door, leaning against it as he caught his breath.  
  
"She's in there," Domon said. "I can feel her."  
  
"So then lets get at it," Chibodee said, gazing around for some way to open the door. Sai held up a single key.  
  
"It was on the floor by that guard you beat up," the youth said, shrugging at everyone's surprise. Domon took it and turned the lock, pushing and shoving the door open. It was so very dark, and cold, the sort of cold that eats away at your bones until shivering is all you remember ever doing.  
  
"Rain? Rain, answer me," Domon demanded, standing still just inside the door.  
  
"Domon..." Her voice was very weak, but it was a beacon to the Gundam pilot, and he hurried to it, finding Rain leaning against the wall, shivering. "Domon?"  
  
"Shh, Rain. We'll get you out of here," he said, realizing she too bore chains. "Sai, got another key?"  
  
Sai shook his head, then realized Domon couldn't see him. "Sorry, bro, I'm all out."  
  
"Let me go snoop around," Chibodee said and hurried out. The darkness swallowed him so completely that it was if he'd never been there at all.  
  
"Sis, you okay?" Sai asked, anxious for the older girl. He'd feel better if they could see her.  
  
"George, see if there's a light switch," Domon said, his tone more asking than demanding. Neo-France's fighter did not take kindly to orders, especially when they came from friends. The knight moved away, feeling along the walls. "Sai, help him," Domon added, then pulled Rain into a tight hug, kissing her forehead as he did. She felt so frail in his arms, and he knew that the Federacy would pay for everything they had done to her.  
  
The lights came on, dull, but they were at least able to see. Domon pulled back from his girlfriend, looking her over. She looked up, meeting his gaze, and he saw such intense love in her cerulean eyes that it made his heart skip. "I knew you would come," she whispered, then buried her face into his broad chest. He hugged her with a fierce protectiveness.  
  
"Hey, I found some keys," Chibodee sang out, strolling back into the room, grinning, swinging the keys so that they jangled.  
  
"Chibodee, you're going to alert the guards!" George said, snatching them away and tossing them to Domon, who began unlocking the chains.  
  
Chibodee laughed, his vivid green eyes dancing. "Ha, not after the royal thrashing I just gave 'em!" he said, his grin getting even wider. George threw an annoyed look his way.  
  
"What happens when they wake up, Chibodee? We still have to rescue Argo and the girls," the gallant knight informed him, his violet eyes flaring for a moment as he thought of his sweet Marie Louise imprisoned. Chibodee's grin faded.  
  
"Well, lets get goin' then," he said, scowling and jerking his head toward the door. Domon finished unlocking Rain's bonds and took her hand, leading her over to the other Shuffles.  
  
"Sai, take point," he said, his voice controlled. He had Rain; now they had to save the others and bring down the Federacy. He would not run from them - they had to shut down the new Gundams before they could be unleashed to do mass destruction.  
  
Sai nodded and turned away. He was anxious to see if the Federacy had Cecil. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to be here, but at least if she had been captured, he could rescue her. Chibodee and George followed, frowning as they concentrated on the task at hand. Domon held Rain back for a moment.  
  
"You going to be okay?" he asked, tipping her chin up so he could read her pretty eyes. She smiled.  
  
"As fine as ever, Domon. Don't worry about me now. We have friends to help. Worry about them," she said, her confidence in him showing in her words and eyes. He nodded and took her hand, squeezing it. They trailed after the others, Domon keeping Rain close to him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Argo strained against his bonds, groaning with his exertion. He had to break free. They had taken Natasha away along with the other girls, leaving him alone in this forsaken cell where the air was stale and he could not sit; his hands were chained up high over his head. As he lunged forward again, he heard voices out in the hallway, and he hoped it was not the guards again.  
  
The door scraped open and someone stepped into the room; Argo straightened to his full intimidating height and waited. "Argo? It's us," Chibodee said, coming closer to the giant Russian. The Neo-American held a ring of keys in his hand; he began unlocking the chains while the others came into the cell. "Hey George, give me a hand. I can't reach all the locks" Chibodee said, turning to the knight.  
  
"Here bro, boost me up," Sai said and stepped into Chibodee's waiting hands. Argo flexed his wrists rubbing them after Sai had unleashed them.  
  
"Thank you," Argo said, putting a lot of emotion into those two words.  
  
"Ah, no problem," Chibodee said, grinning. He was really starting to enjoy himself, what with beating up all the Federacy guards.  
  
"Argo, do you know where they took the girls?" George asked, getting more and more anxious to see Marie. The big Russian shook his head, scowling.  
  
"No. They did say they were keeping them all together," he said, turning his gaze to Rain. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Argo." Rain gave him a warm smile, though her ribs did hurt. With Domon at her side, however, she was a lot better off than she had been.  
  
"We need to find the girls and get them out of here, so lets get moving," Domon said, leading the way out of the cell. He paused, listening, and then shoved Rain, who had stepped out after him, back into the cell. He followed, shutting the door. "Everybody stay back. Someone's coming," Domon ordered, pulling Rain back into a corner of the cell. "Stay here, Rain." She nodded, hoping that whoever it was wasn't armed. Domon stood in front of her, determined to this time protect his partner at any cost. The other Shuffles flanked him, each ready to fight.  
  
The door swung open and Patrick Malloy stepped in, coming to a startled halt at the sight of the powerful Shuffle Alliance reunited again, and each looking very dangerous. "I see our guards have failed," he said, sounding almost like he was amused. "I am impressed. Is Miss Mikamura with you as well?"  
  
"That's none of your business!" Domon snapped, his chocolate eyes throwing sparks.  
  
Patrick smiled and patted his hip. "All it takes is one call, Domon, and you will all be imprisoned again. If you hand her over to me, the rest of you shall go free."  
  
Chibodee scoffed. "Oh sure, just so you can shoot us in the back as we're leavin'. Shut up." Patrick's smile froze. He would not let this petulant fighter speak that way to him. Reaching for his handgun, he aimed at the Neo-American.  
  
"Rain, if you wish to spare the lives of both your boyfriend and your friends, I suggest you step forth now," the agent said, his voice ice. Domon felt Rain press against him, but he didn't budge. Chibodee still wore a smirk; apparently the field agent didn't faze him a bit. Rain tried to get around Domon, but he refused to move. Keeping her safe was his main objective.  
  
"Go ahead, shoot," Domon said, nodding at Patrick. "You might get him, but you won't get us all." Patrick's cat eyes flared at the blatant threat; he knew how dangerous each of the fighters were, and there was no doubt that if he shot at Chibodee, he himself would be dead in seconds. Domon read the slight panic in the agent's eyes and stepped forward, his size intimidating Patrick. The Neo-Japan fighter stood at 6'2," and was a solid mass of muscle. Patrick shifted on his feet. He needed to do something, and fast. He realized calling for help was futile; they'd rush him and escape before any of the incompetent guards would answer his call. He could not let Rain escape; of any of them, she was the most important to Seril and his plan.  
  
"Give me Rain." Patrick's voice had plunged in tone, and he leveled his gun at Domon. "Come out, Rain, or I will shoot your partner." Rain pushed against Domon and managed to get by him, but Chibodee grabbed her arm, forcing her to stand still beside him.  
  
"Stay here," he growled, all traces of humor gone from his voice and face. She glanced at him, startled by the coldness in his manner. His green eyes were frosty, and he kept his hand on her arm. Domon looked over at Chibodee, and knew his friend would keep Rain safe if fighting ensued.  
  
No one was sure how long they stood that way, squared off, until the door opened again. Domon, Argo, and George charged, arms and legs flying, Domon's great red cape billowing behind him on whispered currents of stale air as he took Patrick down, feeling a little too pleased when he saw the red river beneath his opponent's head as he smacked the floor. Argo and the French knight incapacitated the two guards who had inadvertently walked into an escape gone awry, and then the Shuffle Alliance was moving again.  
  
Moving. If they could only do that, they would survive.  
  
Notes:  
  
Another chapter...whew! Thanks to all who reviewed, and for being patient! This story has really taken off, and I'm loving writing it for all the fans of this great show. A special thanks to Kayura1 for such a wonderful, nice review! Until next time...RedLion 


	8. Swift Retribution

I do not own G-Gundam. Someone does, but it's not me.  
  
Sorry for such a LOOONG delay, but with summer here, there won't be very many updates, not as many as I'd even like. I like doing things outside and with my husband too much to spend my days writing or typing!!! But nevertheless, this story will continue, so please keep the faith.  
  
Chapter 8: Swift Retribution  
  
Chibodee's crew were no fools. They knew all about being in danger, and they knew how to deal with it. Natasha wasn't overly concerned, either. It was Marie that they were worried about. The petite little blonde hadn't said a word since they'd all been kidnapped, and she wouldn't let anyone close to her. The women could hear the guards outside, hear them all start yelling, and then the running of feet.  
  
"What do you suppose is going on?" Janet asked, pushing her blonde hair back out of her eyes.  
  
Shirley, her ear to the door, shook her head in silent rebuke to her crewmate. The redhead could hear little snatches of conversation, but still wasn't sure what was happening. Then, her eyes lit up, and she turned to the others. "They've escaped! Chibodee is free!" Before anyone could say something, the door was flung open and 4 agents rushed in, rifles in hand.  
  
"Back against the wall!" one of the men barked, and shoved Bunny, who stumbled and fell. "Get up, stupid wench," the agent growled, and made to kick her, but Janet stepped in between them, a fierce frown on her face. Shirley hauled Bunny to her feet and they moved back. Cat dragged Marie to the wall, Natasha glaring at the men as she followed.  
  
"You can't keep us here forever," Shirley said, lifting her chin. Afterall, they were not criminals. They were a highly-tuned Gundam crew.  
  
The agent stared at her, his green eyes very striking and penetrating. He smiled and walked up to her, eyeing her up and down. "We can't? Who knows how long you'll be alive?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Shirley never batted an eye. "A tough one, eh? You won't be so tough when we're finished with you." He turned, but not before giving Shirley a quick wink. Her mouth fell open, but she recovered before anyone else noticed. "Bring them along."  
  
The other agents herded the girls out and into the hallway, and Shirley realized that these men were no longer playing. They really were in serious trouble. Oh Chibodee, hurry, she thought as the agents rushed them down the hall and outside to a waiting helicopter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It's this way, I tell ya," Chibodee said, frowning at Sai. The Neo-China fighter glowered back at him.  
  
"No, it's this way! I'm the one who was eavesdropping!" Sai's voice was starting to rise, and Domon clamped a hand over the younger boy's mouth.  
  
"Shut up, both of you," Domon demanded, looking around. "I don't want to get caught!"  
  
Rain had ventured away from the 5 men and was peeking around a corner. Her gasp was almost inaudible, but Domon picked up on it and ran to her side, his chocolate eyes widening at the sight of the 6 young women being herded down the hall on a dead run. Bunny and Shirley were almost carrying Marie, the young blonde wearing a blank look on her face.  
  
"Domon, we have to help them!" Rain whispered, her tone urgent. She shifted as if to step out, but his hand on her shoulder restrained any rash movement.  
  
"No. Not now. We'll follow." He turned and waved the other Shuffles over. Chibodee saw his crew being ramrodded and his green eyes turned violent, so much so that George and Argo held him back. They too were upset, seeing their own girlfriends being pushed and shoved around. "Come on," Domon whispered and the 6 stepped out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Abraham Seril watched as the Shuffle Alliance plus Rain chased after the others, a cold smile playing around his stiff lips. His men, including Patrick Malloy, waited him out, knowing how their leader worked. He finally turned and beckoned to Patrick, who stepped to his side.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Take them down outside." Patrick moved away, but Seril's shrewd voice brought him to another standstill. "Engage the Gundam Terror." Patrick turned incredulous cat eyes to his boss.  
  
"But sir, we haven't properly tested...."  
  
"Bah. It doesn't matter. Let the grand Shuffle Alliance try to beat our greatest weapon." Seril waited half-a-moment, staring at the screens that were linked to the facility's security cameras. "Go, Agent Malloy. And do not fail me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Patrick was not a superstitious man, normally. But these circumstances were anything but ordinary. The machine was eerily silent, not showing any of its vast weaponry. Bowed down, head tucked to its chest, it was a picture of restrained chaos. And he had been instructed to unleash it, upon the very people whom the Federacy had wanted to help. It was insane.  
  
Stepping back, he glanced at the 8 technicians whose job it was to control the beast. They stood at their posts, laptop computers open, resolution on their faces. Patrick took a deep breath. "Commence firing sequence."  
  
As each tech fed numbers and signs to their computer, the great war machine began to awake. The head rose off the chest, and orange eyes flashed in recognition of its masters. It stood, massive arms tucked to its sides, and stepped forward, the concrete below its feet shaking. Patrick stepped back more, feeling uneasy about the whole thing. If it went berserk, they were all in trouble.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Run!" George yelled as he spotted several agents giving them chase. Rain hurried as quick as she could, ignoring the throbs emanating from her injured ankle. More agents came from various corridors, and all at once Sai halted, red eyes wide with both disbelief and vast relief.  
  
"Cecil!" the young fighter yelled and tried to go to his girlfriend, but Argo simply picked him up and threw him over one massive shoulder. The big Russian hardly broke stride. Cecil screamed for Sai, but there was no rescuing this time. All the Shuffles could do was run.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Here they come. Steady the machine," Patrick commanded, cat eyes flint- hard. He hadn't always been like this, so hungry for power. It had been only recently that his nature had changed. The Gundam Terror rose behind him like some mythical beast of war, head slightly lowered and thrust forward.  
  
Domon and Chibodee slid to a stop out in the yard, both staring up at the wickedest Gundam they'd ever seen. "Go back!" Domon yelled and turned, only to realize they were totally surrounded.  
  
"Give up, Mr. Kashuu. There is no winning for you today," Patrick said, snapping his fingers. The huge Gundam came closer, and there was a flash in its orange eyes. Rain shivered and stepped to Domon's side, leaning against him.  
  
"Never." Domon's dark eyes held a glimmer of an extreme anger, an anger that warned of impending danger to anyone who dared cross him.  
  
"Run and you will be killed by our Gundam Terror," Patrick said, smiling. "We've yet to test it on human subjects, so perhaps you should try to flee." His own yellow eyes held barbaric humor. The Gundam Terror let out a cry that chilled the Shuffles to their very cores. Across the yard was the group of girls; Cecil had now joined them and looked frightened. It was a feeling shared by all of them.  
  
"Let the girls go," Chibodee called out. At least then someone would be safe.  
  
"I do not believe I can do that." Patrick snapped his fingers again and the monster Gundam half-turned, its metal joints clicking and whirring. "Sight target." His commands were picked up by the techs via earpieces and relayed from the laptops to the war machine. The creature's eyes lit, and the wrists of the machine split open, revealing two big pistols, which slid until they were in the machine's hands.  
  
The girls let out startled cries as the Gundam Terror moved toward them. "Chibodee!" Bunny screamed, ducking back against her teammates. He rushed forward, too quick for Domon to stop, and threw himself in front of the group.  
  
"You gotta go through me first!" Chibodee snarled, looking every inch like the dangerous pilot he was. Patrick laughed.  
  
"I can take you all out with one blow," he said. "Power up." Lightning seemed to fill the air and the giant machine glowed. They could all hear the crackling and sizzling of energy, and weapons began sliding out of hidden places, until at last the Gundam was a veritable walking fortress, replete with howitzers, cannons, handguns, a rifle, and a bow and arrow set slung over its back. There was no way the Shuffle Alliance was getting out of this one.  
  
Unless....Rain looked around and noticed the open door of a hangar. Instinct told her something lurked inside that she would be able to use. She tugged on Domon's cape.  
  
"What?" he growled, dark eyes trained on Patrick.  
  
"Create a disturbance," Rain whispered, looking up at him. He glanced at her, seeing an intense light in her cerulean eyes. "Just do it."  
  
Domon nodded, not knowing why he was listening to her. He whispered to the others, "On my mark, charge him." George, Sai, and Argo nodded, and when Domon yelled, they flashed across the yard, all arms and legs. Rain slipped away in the confusion, the agents having hurried to secure the prisoners.  
  
Once inside the hangar, she saw what had drawn her. A Gundam, with the head of a rattlesnake, its fangs gleaming in the pale light of the overheads. Venom Gundam. Its poison had run through her veins, nearly destroying her. It was her friends' only chance. Rain ran toward it, not noticing the great eyes as they opened and sighted on her.  
  
It knew its master.  
  
Notes:  
  
Whew, another chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger...I'm kinda into those dratted things! Like I said up top, keep the faith, I haven't forgotten about this story or its fans, okay? Until I can find some more time ~ RedLion 


	9. Their Worst Fears Realized

I do not own G-Gundam or its addicting characters. Anyone or thing new, I do plead the right to own.  
  
To all my fans, thank you for your time, effort, and reviews. This is the last chapter for Gundam Terror. I may do a sequel; part of that depends on you, part of that depends on me. If I get enough positive response for a sequel, I will probably write one.  
  
To Cecily - if not for you, I would not have finished this story this fast. Your time and encouragement are appreciated.  
  
One last thing...this story will not end as probably all of you want it to. Before you rant and moan in your reviews, please remember two things: I, as the creator and writer of this story, reserve exclusive rights to finish it any way I want, and second, things are not always as they seem.  
  
Enough of that - here it is, the final chapter:  
  
Chapter 9: Their Worst Fears Realized  
  
Rain screamed as she hooked into the Venom Gundam's system, the poison slewing into her body with immense speed. She fought back against the agony, steeling her mind and body. She could do this. She had to do this. With a tremendous roar, the lethal machine ran from the hangar, intent on battle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Look at that!" Chibodee cried out, pausing in his fist fight to point at the appearance of another Gundam. It moved with hard precision toward the Gundam Terror. Domon spun around, his heart tearing as he realized what his girlfriend was doing.  
  
She was sacrificing herself. For him. For the Shuffles. And he was not going to let her do it.  
  
"Rain!" he screamed, sprinting for her. The Federation guards had all but fled, determining that being caught in the midst of a Gundam fight was a bad idea. Patrick Malloy watched with glee. Now they would find out what the two machines could do.  
  
"Rain, stop!" Chibodee yelled, running out in front of her and throwing up his hands. He needed to stall her so Domon could stop her.  
  
"Move." Rain's voice was cold, as though she held no fondness for the Neo- American. Chibodee realized she had no intention of stopping and got to safety. He growled under his breath. What he needed was....  
  
"Gundam Maxster!" he screamed, throwing his hands as he did. There was nothing. No great Gundam came to his call, and he suddenly felt tired and defeated. Had they melted down Gundam Maxster already? Domon was climbing up Venom Gundam, determined to stop Rain before she was hurt or killed.  
  
George and Sai got the girls to safety, George feeling terrible at not being able to stay with Marie, but there was no time for that. The Shuffles had to stop Rain.  
  
"Gundam Terror - attack!" Patrick commanded, clapping his hands as the techs fed in his request and the war machine fired on Rain.  
  
"No!" Domon clung to her Gundam as it evaded the initial attack. He climbed quicker - he must reach the cockpit. Nearing the top of the massive machine he could see her, and wondered if for a brief second he was too late. Rain's lovely face was twisted in torture, and her cerulean eyes were blank with coldness. He climbed in and tried to go to her, but two wires snaked out and caught him, holding him back. "Rain! Please, stop!"  
  
If she heard her beloved's pleading voice, she gave no acknowledgement. This was her fight, and she would be victorious. There was no other option.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Peregrin and Tendem, followed by a team of loyal Federation agents, ran toward the Gundam fight. They hadn't expected Rain to get anywhere near the Venom Gundam until the next day, and were ill-prepared to deal with the current situation.  
  
"Tell Trevino and Perry to get to the Terror techs and shut them down!" Peregrin shouted into a hand-held radio. If they could shut down that Gundam, they might be able to save Rain and her partner.  
  
They burst out into the courtyard, guns loaded, a pair of high-tech Longbow Apache helicopters, left over from the old U.S. Army, circling overhead. The choppers set their sights on the Gundam Terror. They would take it out if commanded.  
  
"Everyone stay down!" Peregrin yelled. Their plans all depended on Perry and Trevino. They had to get to those techs and bring down the war machine.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Chibodee asked as Argo, George, and Sai came to his side. For all intents and purposes, it seemed Peregrin and Tendem were the good guys, if there be such a thing anymore. But they had kidnapped Rain and given her that poison....  
  
"I suggest we seek shelter, my comrades," Argo said, and there was no brooking his tone.  
  
"I agree." George herded Sai and Chibodee along. There was precious little any of them could do now. It was up to Domon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Rain, please. Listen to me. Don't do this. You'll be hurt," the Neo-Japan fighter called out, raising his voice. She glanced at him, and he saw a spark in her eyes. "Rain, I love you!" The beautiful young woman turned to him completely then, and tears began running down her face. It was the same impassioned plea that Domon had used when she was trapped in the Dark Gundam. Only this time, she knew what she was doing. She just couldn't let her emotions keep her from doing it.  
  
"Domon, I'm the only chance. The Gundam Terror has to be shut down!"  
  
"No, Rain. You have to get out of here. That poison could kill you!" Domon struggled against his bonds. If only he could reach her! Rain had turned her attention back to her enemy, and was engaging in combat. Domon was thrown off his feet when Venom Gundam jumped sideways to avoid an attack. Rain, though in constant pain, found herself able to marvel at the beast she piloted. Burning Gundam, even with Domon at the helm, would not have been a match for its raw power.  
  
Domon pulled with all his strength, summoning some super-human, adrenaline- induced power as he broke free and ran toward Rain, tackling her to the ground. She cried out as she was ripped away from the nerve center of the Gundam, Domon rolling so that she did not hit the floor first, cradling her head against his chest.  
  
The Venom Gundam fell silent.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trevino and Perry, using their skills honed in the Neo-American Surveillance Service, stopped attacking the guards still protecting the techs long enough to stare at the Venom Gundam. "She must keep fighting!" Trevino said, anger sweeping over him. They needed Rain to keep drawing the techs' interest, and Malloy's as well.  
  
"Keep going!" Perry commanded, and they fought their way to where the unsuspecting techs were sitting, each hunched over their laptop. Breaking through the last of the guards, they began trashing the computers, and Gundam Terror reverted back to its natural state, showing no weapons.  
  
Peregrin and Tendem exchanged smiles. A disaster had just been averted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Fools," Seril hissed and stalked from the control room of the facility and out near the courtyard. His beautiful death machine carried more than one set of controls; he pulled a tiny hand-held device from his pocket and tapped in a sequence of signs and numbers  
  
There were shouts and screams as the Gundam Terror came to bear arms for a second time. Seril smiled. He would not allow his rogue agency or its plans to be laid to rest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Domon sat up, taking care to steady Rain, who rubbed a hand across her eyes. "Rain? Say something."  
  
"Why did you do that?" she asked, pulling herself to her feet and watching as he did the same. His chocolate eyes went past her and he felt his heart constrict. "No!" he screamed, throwing himself on Rain, bringing her back down to the floor of the cockpit.  
  
The Gundam Terror was firing upon them, and there was no way out. Venom Gundam, shields shrieking as they melted down, disappeared in an explosion of smoke and lights.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everything seemed to slow down after that, until the world appeared to be involved in a sort of slumbering ballet production. Peregrin and Tendem spotted Seril and killed him almost at once, his body falling on and smashing his control computer. Their men began rounding up Seril's group of profiteering rebels and herding them into waiting military vans.  
  
The Shuffle Alliance slowly recovered from their heightened state of shock, making their way over to where the girls were huddled. George drew Marie to him, holding her with a tight embrace that he wished never to relinquish. Chibodee gathered his crew to him, the girls silent, tears running down their cheeks, each hugging him with fierceness. Even Natasha was not immune to the horrific atrocity she had just witnessed and let Argo fold her into his divine, strong arms, resting her head on his huge chest.  
  
And Sai and Cecil - their tears could not be kept quiet. They clung to each other and wept with loud, shuddering sobs that wrenched at the hearts of the older Shuffle members. They were, afterall, mere children caught up in the wake of a horrible event.  
  
"Are they...are they dead?" Bunny asked, being the only female able to find and manipulate her voice. Chibodee pushed back a sob that threatened to erupt from his throat.  
  
"They have to be. No one could take that hit and live," he said, shuddering as the impact of his words caused his girls to cry out loud.  
  
"Poor...Rain...Domon....they...saved us," Marie said, burying her blonde head against George's chest. The French knight tried to hold her closer. So much death and destruction they had all witnessed, but this....tears ran down his elegant face.  
  
Henry Peregrin watched for another minute and then approached the grieving group. "I am sorry for your loss, young ones. Your friends fought a good battle, and their sacrifice will always be remembered."  
  
Chibodee glared at him. "Who are you? Who do you work for?"  
  
Henry smiled, a little sadly. "I am Henry Peregrin, and I work for the International Gundam Federacy. We are the good guys." He held up a hand to staunch the Shuffles' questions. "Abraham Seril was one of our top officers, but he got greedy. He wanted to capitalize on the new Gundams we were developing, so he recruited a good-sized faction to rebel with him.  
  
"It is true, we, the faction left loyal to the Federacy, are not saints. We did kidnap Miss Mikamura and give her the poison to see if she could handle it. However, when Seril's men gave her the antidote, it made it appear that they were the good guys, if there really be such a thing.  
  
"Seril wanted to use the Gundam Terror to rule the world; we simply wanted to use it as a peace-keeper. Perhaps it was never to meant to exist at all." Peregrin stopped to talk to Tendem, then looked at the Shuffles. "Any questions?"  
  
"Did you melt down our machines?" George asked, his violet eyes dark with tears.  
  
"No. They are simply being restrained in a nearby hangar. And they are still under the authority of your respective countries." Tendem spoke to Peregrin again. "I must take my leave of you now. My men will see that you are taken care of."  
  
"Come along, everyone. There is nothing we can do now," George said and began ushering his grief-ridden friends toward a pair of limos that were waiting for them. As each passed the fallen Venom Gundam, or what was left of it, each vowed in their heart to never forget. Domon Kashuu and Rain Mikamura were to be passed into the legend and lore of fallen heroes, their story to be repeatedly told whenever their friends were gathered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the end, the Shuffle Alliance had won out again, but it was a victory shrouded in misery and soul-engulfing grief. The King of Hearts, along with his Queen, was dead.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Henry Peregrin finished a cup of coffee as he watched the clean-up crews tackle the Venom Gundam wreckage. The Gundam Terror had been taken back to its hangar; the heads of the Federacy would decide within the hour what to do with the fiercesome monster.  
  
"Henry?" Tendem was beside him, a cigarette in his mouth. Henry merely nodded to him. "They've taken them to the base hospital."  
  
"How are they?"  
  
"The woman is in critical condition, and the man isn't far behind. But we've flown in Dr. Chester from England, and he's very optimistic."  
  
"Good, good. Keep me informed." Tendem nodded and hurried away to oversee the work crews. Henry rubbed his chin. The very fact that Kashuu and Mikamura had survived at all was miraculous; that miracle was being heavily- guarded from almost everyone. Even the work crews didn't know they had lived.  
  
"Mr. Peregrin?" He turned to see a very comely young woman. "They have reached their decision and are requesting your presence."  
  
"Thank you." As he followed her his mind was elsewhere. It would be most interesting to see what they had decided to do with both the Gundam Terror and the Neo-Japan crew. Most interesting indeed.  
  
Notes:  
  
Whew!! I finished one of my stories! And you should be thankful it was this one! I do have a sequel in mind, like I said, but I'm also perfectly to content to let things lie as they are now. It's kind of up to you, and up to me to see if I can handle writing another story about the Shuffles. I have other stories I'd like to tackle, so let me know if you think I should post the sequel to this one. It's been great writing for you guys, and thank you for your faithfulness and support. RedLion2 


End file.
